Increasingly, auctions are becoming an integral part of a company's strategy for procurement and excess disposal. Auctions can produce substantial cost savings by lowering transaction and negotiation costs, and reducing uncertainty. To remain competitive in this arena it is desirable to make optimal auction decisions. These decisions range from a seller setting the optimal reserve price to a bidder estimating the characteristics of his competitors. Underlying auction decisions is the joint distribution of bidder values. With this characterization of the auction market, structural variables can be estimated and bidder behavior can be forecast. Improved techniques for estimating bidders' bid values are desirable.